


and i will take the love you give me

by fzywood



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, adopted au for the win, brief look of drama club, david is maxs dad btw, stressed preston, these boys deserve love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: The only person who had the actual guts to confront him was his boyfriend, Max.





	and i will take the love you give me

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first ever contribution to this fandom/series and i highkey dont regret it bc maxpres is a good ship™. anywho apologies bc 1) max is prob a bit ooc, i suck at writing cynical characters and 2) this is probably terribly written pls dont smite me okay thanks i hope you enjoy this piece of trash i wrote  
> //  
> yo so there's fan art of this so um pls check it out @ this link!!!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BYWrGtpDBhY/  
> !!!!!

Preston was stressed. Actually no, not stressed, but burdened with too many responsibilities just for one week. And that week of course had to be the infamous tech week. The week where all of the drama club kids wanted to end their lives, not in a Romeo and Juliet way but more so in a Les Mis where the death is painful but worth it because you wouldn't have to put up with little to no sleep, the beginning of a caffeine addiction, and the president of Drama Club, Preston Goodplay, yelling directions at you even if you did the slightest thing wrong that nobody, not even the director, would notice. All Preston wanted was for the school's fall musical, Legally Blonde, to be a hit. Even if it meant getting close to ripping his hair out and stressing late at night about everything.

Preston Goodplay used to have hair that looked like a coconut, which got him into multiple bully situations, was now grown out that it wasn't long enough to be pulled into a small ponytail or bun but was able to sway lightly as he walked across stage. Preston always had an appreciation for theater and wanted to actually be on broadway since he was young and heard his first ever musical, Beauty and the beast. His voice, once loud and off pitch as he sang show tunes from musicals, had grown deeper and became a lot more "inside voice like" compared to when he used to constantly yell at camp. Instead of wearing that yellow ruff that he tried to compliment with a banana colored yellow shirt with light and dark green puffed sleeves, he turned to sweaters and musical shirts that would be accompanied by a jacket or his boyfriend's, Max, sweatshirt (even as the boy grew he still bought the same colored sweatshirt. It did bother Preston but he wouldn't complain, he enjoyed smelling like the cheap cologne that Max put on every morning and faint leather from his car.) He also now wore glasses (years after leaving Camp Campbell, his eyes had become so bad that he caved into glasses, deciding that maybe a new look would be good for him) that were big and round and seemed too large for a boy with a small and lanky figure but he had somehow been able to work it.

So here Preston was now, glasses on the edge of his nose, sweater tied around his waist as he wore a plain white t-shirt with straight jeans, trying to keep his cool as he talked to some freshmen who had screwed up their lines for the 3rd time. Preston wondered who can even screw up simple lines 3 times?? Apparently these freshmen can.

It also didn't help that tech wasn't done building one of the sets, the lights kept going on and off seeing as though they were programming, people who were sitting in the auditorium seats had been talking obnoxiously loud, they had barely gotten through Act 1 of this musical, and that their show was in 4 days. 4. Flipping. Days.

"Okay people, let's take it from the top from when Elle enters the party in her bunny costume!" Preston yelled, walking away from those freshmen and knowing that he'd have to get ready soon since he was playing the main male, Emmett Forest and his appearance was soon.

Everyone in the seats had gone silent as soon as the too well known loud voice of Preston had been heard and seconds later, the lights on stage all came on, full brightness which Preston swore he was almost blinded by. The scene began, Preston having to watch carefully as the actors on stage tried their best so they wouldn't get yelled at by their president. The director was currently out to get something so she had left Preston in charge, seeing as though she could trust him most, and left telling him where to start.

The scene played out, and surprisingly the freshmen actually remembered their lines, and it felt like a minute or so had passed before the next scene came, the one where Emmett found Elle crying on a bench. Preston recited his lines from pit, not happy since he had to raise his voice louder than usual because sound was malfunctioning that day so they had been told to go raw and they'll have it fixed by the next day.

Songs and scenes passed, stopping here and there for simple things that could be touched on, and soon the director had come back, apologizing the everyone and telling them that since it seems like they've been working hard (they almost finished Act 1) that it was time for a dinner break (including tech and costumes). Everyone had cheered in relief and dispersed into their groups, talking about what they brought or what they should get. Preston ignored dinner and checked his phone, seeing as though he had messages from his boyfriend.

 **Maxwell** : do you want taco bell  
**Maxwell** : i know it isnt some fancy fucking meal like beauty and the beast shit  
**Maxwell** : but you gotta eat  
**Maxwell** : answer me you wanna be shakespeare lin manuel miranda bitch

Preston quietly laughed at what his boyfriend had said throughout the past hour (Max rarely texted him right after school, only if they were meeting up, so it was usually later in the day that he would start to get messages, whether it be about his "annoying" father named David who Preston knew too well from his days at camp or some asshole at his part time job complaining about some stupid thing which could be easily resolved but no, people have to overreact.) and Preston typed back that he had it covered and that he'll be fine. Actually, he didn't have it covered, but he didn't want Max to drive out to taco bell again and then to school just to then go home. Preston would survive one night without dinner.

///

One night turned into the next few nights of no dinner, barely breakfast, and a little lunch. Preston mainly survived off of coffee and redbull, not combined of course since he'd either be bouncing of the walls or have a heart attack and he could not afford to leave this musical and drama club in the hands of someone else, especially not in his senior year. It wasn't obvious after the first day but after days had passed and poor makeup had been applied to cover up his bags along with knotted hair and shirts that had been put on inside out (Preston was very picky about his fashion.). All of his friends had noticed, especially his boyfriend, but none of them had said anything since they knew how stressful his life was currently with the musical, his studies, and drama club presidential duties. They were also afraid to say anything because sure, Preston had matured a lot since Camp Campbell, but he still could scare the living shit out of someone if they caught him on a bad day. So of course, the only person who had the actual guts to confront him was his boyfriend, Max.

It happened during the dinner of the night before opening night, when Preston was sitting on stage, helping tech build something for the opening song (which kept playing on repeat in Preston's mind as he tried to focus on the damn window but all he could hear were college girls screaming oh my god in way too tacky voices.) That's when Max walked in the front doors of the auditorium, a bag of food from some fast food place in one hand and a diet coke in another. He went to first group he saw who was sitting in the far right aisle in which he entered, eating pizza, and asked, "where the fuck is Preston?" To which he got in response "on stage, i think hes working on something."

Max said thanks and walked towards the stage, a ticked off look on his face which cleared the way for him, seeing as though no one wanted to mess with this blue sweat shirt boy with black, messy hair. Of course, people knew of Max, Preston's boyfriend, since Max had accidentally asked out Preston in front of all of drama club the previous year (that was a story for another time) but they never saw him around, so to see him this one time during tech week with that look on his face, people knew to get out of the way before the whole school probably got lit down just because some idiot got in the way of an angry Max.

Max immediately found his boyfriend, kneeled over, painting something, and muttering as he did so. He walked up the steps and grabbed Preston's sweater from behind, pulling him so that he fell onto his back. Preston pushed his glasses up and focused on what stood above him, his boyfriend.

"Max!" Preston yelled with shocking enthusiasm.

"You're an idiot." Max replied immediately and Preston frowned, pulling himself back up to then push on his feet to bring his whole body up which stood a few inches taller than Max.

"What? Why do you say that? I don't believe that any of my actions should have lead you to belie-" Preston tried to argue but was interrupted by Max groaning loudly.

"You aren't taking care of yourself. Yes, you're fucking stressed, I know, but that doesn't give you an excuse to treat yourself like this. I don't want to have to take care of you constantly but talk to me when whatever the fuck you call this week happens so I won't have to worry about you this much." Max finished, handing the food and drink to Preston, who took it without hesitating and placed it down, just to turn back to seeing Max with his hands now in his pockets.

"Thank you Max, sorry about worrying you." Preston apologized, keeping his gaze down onto his shoes.

"It's fine." Max said, placing his hand onto Preston's arm, which caused the taller boy to look at his boyfriend for a few seconds before turning red and looking back towards the window.

"I-I should get back to this, are you planning on seeing the show?" Preston asked in a hurry, hating how that simple action caused him to start acting like this.

"Nah, heard some loser named Preston Goodplay is a lead. Bet he's a fucking wreck at theater." Max said with a smirk and Preston lightly chuckled.

"He's our worst performer." Preston finished as he looked back at Max, who had started to walk away, both hands in his pockets as his hair swayed back and forth as he went up the aisle he came down from.

Man was Preston lucky to have Max.


End file.
